


bintang bercerita tentang memberi

by lockedpearl



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpearl/pseuds/lockedpearl
Summary: Milyaran bintang di langit malam itu ... apa tidak keberatan menempuh jutaan tahun cahaya untuk menyapa eksistensi yang jauh darinya?[ untuk #MariBerpuisiLagi ]
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 2





	bintang bercerita tentang memberi

**Author's Note:**

> Sword Art Online © Kawahara Reki.  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk event #MariBerpuisiLagi kategori bebas yang diselenggarakan oleh Kenzeira (thanks a lot).

_Pernah ada satu masa_

_Kamu dan karibmu_

_Bergantian menebas_

_Lalu saling menilai angka_

_Saat solus ada di puncak_

_Gadis manis itu datang_

_Menyelamatkan perut kalian_

_Seperti pahlawan untuk dua orang_

_Kamu selalu bersama dia_

_Di banyak kesempatan ketika dia adalah sang bintang_

_Kamu ikut mengapresianya_

_Dan sejujurnya, itu luar biasa._

* * *

Eugeo sadar akan Tugas Suci yang ia emban sebagaimana para pendahulunya tunaikan. Sesekali ia berandai jika pohon ini tumbang, misinya selesai, lalu ia bisa mengambil tugas lain, menyusul Alice?

Siluet yang membuatnya terjaga di tengah isak malam mendorong badannya bergerak ke tempat siangnya berada. Satu tebas. Dua tebas. Tiga, empat. Eugeo menemukan dirinya terduduk. Lima, enam, deru napasnya mulai teratur dan punggung basahnya bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Kirito itu ... seperti bintang yang terbentang di atas Gigas Cedar, ya?

* * *

_Tidak mengapa_

_Aku akhirnya mengerti_

_Kamu mengatakan hal itu_

_Dengan wajah tanpa penyesalan_

_Mungkin_

_Dunia tidak selalu tentang mencari_

_Ada kalanya_

_Ketika dunia berbicara tentang memberi._


End file.
